The Beginnings: Book Seventeen Endings
"It seems like not that long ago we left here to start our journey, an innocent quest to find worthy protectors of Ninjago. Now we are entwined in a complicated war. How far we have come." Li Wei softly remarked as he stood on the porch of the old monastery where he and Kopi had lived, trained, and learned for many years. Their lives had been quiet and simple, Li Wei at peace, but he was far from that now. A storm was brewing inside him, tomorrow he and Kopi would arrive at the Western Pass, a great ridge and oasis hidden in the Sea of Sand, where he and his team Elemental Masters would face off against the massive army of the Nightmare Revolution. Li Wei was nervous, and feared the losses he might meet. He stood in the doorway of the monastery, lost in thought, when he felt a tap on the shoulder. Kopi smiled to him. "I made you jasmine tea--like I used to when you had your night terrors." He smiled at Kopi and joined her where she was sitting on the monastery steps. She was looking at the stars speckled across the endless black sky. "You know, you did a pretty good job when you created this place." She commented thoughtfully. Li Wei took a deep breath, "And I will do everything in my power to protect it." Tents were set up on the top of the ridge, their purple flags rippling in the breeze. The air was cool, sky clear, and as the sun rose the horizon glowed a deep red, which Li Wei took as an ominous warning of the results of battle to come. The atmosphere around the Western Pass was tense, the army amassing at the bottom of the Pass was so massive Li Wei could hear their jeers and battle cries from miles away. He and Kopi walked slowly and tensely towards the tents where a few soldiers milled around. As Li Wei and Kopi passed they bowed their heads, one came up to Kopi and Li Wei "Excuse me, Masters, the General has requested to see you immediately upon your arrival." Li Wei turned to curtly thank the soldier, then he realized who it was. "Argentus, wonderful to see that you arrived here in one piece." Argentus had gone on ahead with Yuma and Bo to meet up with Helena Purple, Master of Form, and mastermind of the Elemental Masters' attack plan. "I could have gotten here sooner, but, of course, I had to wait for Bo and Yuma." Argentus was the Master of Speed, so it was a given that he would want to race ahead. From inside the tent a gruff voice called, "Aw quit saying that we were slowing you down, we heard enough of your complaining about how sloth-like I am on the way here!" Li Wei couldn't help smiling at Bo's comments, the cranky Master of Nature may be a total scrooge, but he did have a good sense of humor. "Who else is here?" Kopi asked Argentus "Come and see for yourself." He replied opening the entrance to the biggest tent. As Li Wei and Kopi stepped in there was a resounding cry of joy and everyone stood up to greet Li Wei. As the crowd surged forward they were stopped suddenly by a harsh shout. "Sit down! You are not a bunch of undisciplined preschoolers, you are some of the most notable individuals in all of Ninjago, so quit squealing like a pack of banshees and bid a refined hello to Master Li Wei." Li Wei was impressed, Helena had grown so much since he saw her as that damaged weak woman from the cave, she was now leading this army with plenty of precision and finesse. Also, "Helena your scars." "Oh I know." she casually replied to Li Wei's remark. He was surprised she would let so much as a blemish show, much less a face full of pink and red burns. "I took what you said to heart Li Wei, I am beautiful no matter what happens to my face--and don't you all forget it." She turned to the Elemental Masters "And, if I see Hiroshi I want him to see how he may have tried to bring me down, but I was stronger than whatever petty torture he threw at me." From the crowd a few people clapped, but one ran up to where they were standing and gave Li Wei a tight hug, he looked down to see a bright smiling face, glossy black bob, and pearly eyes. "I'm sorry General Purple, but I'm not a soldier, I'm just a kid. I'm here to give Li Wei and all of you support, so I say I'm free to give out as many hugs as I want." Li Wei beamed and hugged Echo tighter. The Master of Sound may be powerful, but she did have a point in saying that she was a little young to fight the Nightmare Revolution. Li Wei looked around the room, it troubled him whether it was just of him to ask so many incredible people to potentially lay down their lives for this cause. From deep within the room, though, there came a voice. "Do not fear Li Wei, we all know the consequences of fighting, but we war not for just your cause, but for the safety and freedom of Ninjago." Nera's declaration was met with applause. It was unnerving that she read his mind, but in this instance Li Wei was relieved that she could calm his worries--just as she always had. Li Wei looked around the room seeing the faces of not doomed individuals, but of warriors ready to defend their hopes and dreams. Li Wei saw Yuma with steely determination in her eyes to vanquish the men who had tricked her into fighting for evil; Bo nodding along, booming out jeering comments about the Revolutions' mothers; Argentus running on the spot, warming up and eager to win the battle; Echo not old enough to fight, but still there for her country and fellow Elemental Masters; Bane's crooked teeth and lime green eyes shining with admiration, arms tightly gripping his satchel of medicines; Quace, the gentle giant, polishing his axes with a mischevious smile; Titus clapping and cheering enthusiastically, really psyching everyone else up for the approaching battle; Glacia excitedly sharing her experiences as a battle field medic; Yoku flashing her dazzling smile and laughing along with the group; and, as always, Kopi at his side ready for anything the universe could throw at her. Li Wei had an incredible team of support behind him, and there were still more to come. Li Wei had faith, for the first time in a while, that he could win the battle. Below the ridge the Elemental Masters could hear the shouts and battle cries of the Nightmare Revolution growing stronger, it wouldn't be too long before they grew restless and made their way up the ridge. Helena's soldiers carried out a table with a map spread across it. "I have divised a battle plan, though we are massively outnumbered, we are fighting for the freedom of Ninjago, the Revolution's forces are only fighting because they're afraid to do otherwise. We can use this to our advantage and hopefully persuade some of them to join us. Otherwise, what I have planned is for..." She was cut off by a deep, theatrical voice. "Excuse me, but I ''have a rather incredible plan if I do say so myself!" Everyone turned to see Chromoly strut into view, making a grand entrance, wearing deep black armor, a shiny new longsword at his hip, and flexing his impressive metal arm. "Chromoly, wonderful you could make it." Li Wei commented "Indeed." Helena said through gritted teeth "However," Li Wei continued "I believe that Helena has already created a battle plan for us." "Yes, and I'm sure it is superior than anything you could come up with." Helena mumbled "Oh, fine, if she must." Chromoly said slinking back embarassed as the other Elemental Masters laughed--so much for his grand entrance. "My plan is as follows," Helena said spreading a large piece of parchment over the table "We all know that it is only just that Li Wei and Kopi get to take down Hiroshi and Darkley, so it will be their task to find them and win the duel that ensues." Kopi pumped her fists in the air. "My scouts know Darkley and Hiroshi will be in the fortress at the bottom of the ridge, so I have assigned Yuma to provide support in the fortress." "I don't if I can pull that off." Yuma said nervously "If I mess up we're done for." "You will not mess up, I have faith in you." Li Wei said kindly "Good. Also, many prisoners are inside the fortress, they will most likely be weak and injured so I have assigned.." "Me, I volunteer!" A scratchy voice called, in a puff of smoke Asha Kemuri appeared "My dad is one of those prisonners, I know, I saw him. I need to rescue him." "When did you get here?" Kopi asked "I came with Quace." The Master of Earth waved "Helena sent me on a scouting mission this morning." "Asha, in due time you will see your father, but Helena has assigned you elsewhere." Nera said logically "Yes, thank you. Glacia, Bane, and Echo will recover prisonners." Helena said "I thought Echo was a lil' young to fight." Bane pointed out "She will not be fighting, she will be guiding you through the castle." Helena replied "I can use my echolocation to make sure we don't get lost." Echo added "It'll be your job to heal the prisonners." She patted Bane on the back, the two made a good pair. "As for the rest, I will be leading a team that will take the Western side of the path comprised of Earth, Water, Smoke, and Speed." Quace, Titus, Asha, and Argentus nodded. "Meanwhile, Chromoly, if he can keep his mouth shut, will lead Gravity, Mind, Nature..." "Ah, yes, so my military genius has been acknowledged. I know my team will ensure a quick-" Once again Chromoly's grandiose was cut off, from below the Ridge there were shouts and a collective gasp, followed by a voice shouting "Hey guys!!! What about some air support!?" "Oh no." Kopi groaned. From overhead three massive forms emerged--dragons. Atop them sat Astra, Raithe, and Vadus. The dragons landed and the three Masters slid off their backs. Astra's electric blue eyes glowed with determination, Raithe was wearing a new set of leather battle armor, and Vadus had done his hair up in a fancy braid just for the occasion. (''And mind you, it looked fabulous. Vadus! No fourth wall breaks, this is supposed to be professional! ''Ugh, fine.) '' "''I hope we're not too late. We wanted to leave earlier, but Vadus had to do his hair." Astra rolled her eyes "Oh did not, Raithe had to polish his armor for the billionth time." Vadus smirked "Yep. One big happy family." Raithe grumbled. Kopi laughed, happy to see that Raithe and Astra finally had somewhere to belong. "Well, this is a surprise, as well as a new aspect. Yes, you three will provide air support from the dragons. That concludes our plans, now, I suppose we should stop putting this off and..." A whisper circled through the Elemental Masters, Li Wei turned to see. He blinked, his eyes had to playing tricks. Walking towards him, golden eyes ablaze, was Agni. On his back was the Sword of Fire. He walked up to Li Wei and bowed. "If you will have me, it would be my honor to fight with you, my friend." Li Wei's heart swelled. "I know I said some things I regret." Agni continued "But, no matter what I made have said you are one of my best friends and I am here for you, always." Li Wei pulled Agni in for a fierce hug and whispered "There is no need to apologize. I would have had you regardless." The hug broke apart and Agni took his place among the Elemental Masters. Li Wei took a deep breath "It is time my Elemental Masters, for us to retake our Ninjago!" He opened his mouth to continue, but he was cut off, not by a surprise new ally, but the war cry of thousands of soldiers running up the Ridge. "Listen up!" Chromoly bellowed "Get in formation. Don't be distracted by the chaos, know your place and serve Ninjago as is your duty!" '' '' "Yeah." Bo grunted from the back, brandishing two spiny vines as whips "Hate to wake you cupcakes up, but this is war, not a little tea party." From overhead the screech of dragons was heard as Vadus, Raithe, and Astra took off. The soldiers charging the ridge looked up in awe for a few moments, then screeched in terror as the three massive beasts plunged towards the Earth and scooped up entire legions in their talons. "Come on. We've cleared a path, now take it!" Astra yelled from atop the leading dragon. In the blink of an eye the Elemental Masters charged into battle for the first time as an army. The scene was a total frenzy with the well-schemed battle formations of the Nightmare Revolution contrasted with the determined unpredictability of the Elemental Masters. Li Wei knew he was supposed to be fighting elsewhere, but he didn't want to leave the fight--that long gone feeling of adrenaline pulsing through him that only came amidst a battle had returned. "Master Li Wei." A voice said, followed by a tug on his shirt. It was Glacia, totally overwhelmed, but still with a courageous glint in her eyes. "Yoku has volunteered to provide cover for us to get to the fortress, are you ready to end this?" "Of course." Li Wei said, he took her hand and handed Glacia a small bundle "I know you are on a healing and reconnaissance mission, but if the event comes I want you to use these. They belong to you now." Glacia gasped as she unwrapped the Shurikens of Ice. "I will wield these with honor." Li Wei and Glacia made their way through the battle lines over to where Yoku was conjuring an illusion with her magician's skills, they even got in a few punches along the way. Li Wei was surprised at how strong Glacia was for an elderly woman and Glacia was astounded by Li Wei taking out a dozen attackers with one simple effort of Spinjitzu. When they got to Yoku, Echo was holding Bane's hand and singing softly to herself, they both looked very tense. "Li Wei, wonderful to see you here darling." Yoku called, concentrating on her illusions. "I'm creating a facade that will hopefully deter enemy soldiers from attacking us that way you can all save your energy for the fortress." "Very forward of you Yoku. Now, not wanting to rush you, but we need to get to the fortress before Hiroshi and Darkley decide to leave, so we must depart soon." Bane's head perked up "I thought that Kopi was coming with us." "She has yet to arrive?" Li Wei questionned to which Echo smiled. All of a sudden, the air shimmered and Kopi came into view. "I absorbed Light from Vadus." Kopi grinned "So now a) He can't taunt me about being able to turn invisible anymore and b) I have more elements in my butt-whupping arsenal. "Very nice." Li Wei said flatly "Now if you're'' ready to depart, it is time to get to the fortress. Hold your breath, we are in for a rough ride." The small group of heroes held their breath and plunged into the ravine. The slope of the hill was practically on a 90 degree angle with red-faced soldiers surging upward, undeterred by the climb. It became clear to the group after only a few seconds on the ridge that Yoku's illusion was not going to hold up. Li Wei made a quick desicion: "Yoku, take Echo to the fortress and keep her safe there. Kopi turn invisible, take Bane, and make your way to the fortress, once you get there you, Echo, and Bane are to start scouting the castle for an weak point where we can enter, once Glacia and I arrive we'll begin our siege and Yoku can leave to aid the fighters at the top of the ridge." Everyone knew it was best to not continue talking, so Yoku picked Echo up and flew away in the direction of the fortress. Some of the Nightmare Revolution fired arrows and threw spears at Yoku, but Echo skillfully deflected them with a giant sonar wave. Kopi took Bane's hand tentatively and they disappeared into the fray leaving Glacia with Li Wei. There was barely any time to think before a man ran up behind Li Wei hoping for a sneak attack. Li Wei turned around and caught the head of the man's spear between his hands, pulled it out of the man's hands, and snapped the spear in two before kicking the attacker in the chest and knocking him out--all in the blink of an eye. Glacia created a path of ice sending soldiers trying to run up the hill sliding all the way back down, anyone that managed to keep their footing got their hands and feet frozen together. "I'm surprised a woman of healing such as yourself would do that." A harpoon canon fired at the two Elemental Masters as they gracefully slid down the ice slide, Li Wei responded with a quick demonstration of his Spinjitzu sending the harpoon (and several enemy warriors) flying. He then returned to the conversation as if nothing had happened. "Well." Glacia said sternly "My nephew is about to become a father and anything I can do to ensure those children grow up safe I will find a way to do." Li Wei nodded, both impressed and saddened by Glacia's actions and willingness. Glacia and Li Wei arrived at the foot of the fortress and spotted Bane, Kopi, and Echo immediately. There were surprisingly few guards, most of which were lying on the ground with either angry bruises or having passed out from Bane's poisonous clouds. "Where are the guards?"Glacia asked. "There weren't very many outside, but Echo suspects that there'll be a heck ton inside." Bane responded. "They're being quiet right now, but I can hear the breath of hundreds of anxious troops waiting to attack." "This is going to be more difficult than I thought." Kopi breathed "But bring it on." Li Wei summoned a ball of energy then launched it at the door of the fortress. The strong front imploded inward sending the front ranks of troops flying backwards, hitting the floor, and violently knocking them unconcious. Glacia froze the next line of soldiers as they attempted to surge forward. "Cover your ears!" Echo yelled above the Nightmare Revolution's war cries, she then took the tuning fork from her belt and struck it with her fingers, releasing a sonic wave that rendered the soldiers deaf. That move coupled with Bane's poison cloud and Li Wei's energy draining wave left all the soldiers incapacitated. "Our paths are layed out for us." Li Wei said pointing to the two hallways. "The prisonners are down the left as stated by Asha. Kopi and I will take the right and, it seems odd to say, hope that we meet Hiroshi and Darkley. I wish you all the best of fortunes. Stay close." Li Wei bid a quick farewell to Glacia, Bane, and Echo and he and Kopi set down the right path. They traveled in relative silence, ears straining for the sound of movement or the breath of an enemy soldier, but all they were met with was eerie silence. Then they turned the corner. Li Wei's heart dropped and Kopi gasped, standing in front of them was a pair of giant soldier statues. They stood in front of a small, grungy looking door. "That door. Hiroshi and Darkley are probably hiding in there, the cowards!" Kopi hissed "It seems a bit too obvious though." Li Wei thought out loud "Clever are we not?" a voice said, dripping in sarcasm--Hiroshi. Li Wei looked up. In between the eyes of the larger stone statue sat the mastermind of the Nightmare Revolution grinning demonically. His samurai armor was glinting with fresh blood and despite his cool demeanour Li Wei could see that his chest was heaving indicating he had most likely just returned from the battle field. In the mouth of the smaller statue sat Darkley, his black armor encasing his whole face and body in a terrifying shell of darkness. Hiroshi sighed "It was only a matter of time before you sought me out. I admit your little army is fairing quite well, however we have a secret weapon." "Yeah, Darkley's shadow powers aren't much of a secret you know." Kopi stressed "Oh, little girl." Hiroshi cooed "I'm not talking about Darkley, I am talking about the mechs." "What are-" Kopi was cut off by a massive rumbling as the statues began to move. Before Kopi could scream Hiroshi's statue took a swing at her head and everything went black. Kopi lifted her head off the stone floor. She was still very dizzy and an outline of her face was shaped in her blood on the floor. She looked around and saw Li Wei launching a furious attack of Spinjitzu at the smaller of the statues Hiroshi had called mechs. Li Wei's golden-bronze Spinjitzu entangled the legs of the mech and it tripped, before saving itself from hitting the floor. Kopi reached for her crossbow, but it was out of her reach. She stood up and fired a beam of light at Darkley's eyes, hoping he would lose control of the mech after being blinded. Li Wei saw what she was doing and yelled "I have faith you can take it from here, I will move onto Hiroshi!" Kopi nodded her understanding and kept the light beam concentrated on the dark figure in the mech's mouth. The giant stone being began to wobble Kopi took this chance to fire into a Spinjitzu attack. Her bright orange tornado weaving through fallen debris and straight into the mech's legs. The mech groaned before falling to the ground in a colassal crash. Was this the end of Darkley? It appeared so, as he was trapped inside the mech. Li Wei knew that Kopi could handle Darkley just fine. Darkley's clumsy mech would be no match against Kopi's growing powers. Li Wei was shocked that the Nightmare Revolution had the mechanical know-how to build a working mech--the last time he had seen them was during his battle with the Stone Army all those years ago and they had been magically enchanted. Li Wei brought himself to the present and using a great burst of energy, launched himself at the cockpit of the mech. Just as he was about to make contact the mech's arm came swinging at him. Li Wei landed on the ground gracefully. Extending his arms he fired a massive ball of energy at the mech's right arm. Hiroshi was powerless to stop the surging beam and the arm of his mech fell to the ground with a resounding crash. Li Wei took this opportunity to do a Spinjitzu attack. He encircled himself in a bronze-gold tornado and violently pushed towards the legs of the mech. He wove in and out of the mech's legs. Hiroshi was trapped. While maintaining his Spinjitzu, Li Wei shot a stream of energy at the mech's waist. A hole was torn in the mech's armor, Li Wei continued these attacks until all but the mech's out shell was completely destroyed and the giant stone warrior crumbled to the ground. "Is that it?" Kopi asked looking at the piles of rubble on the floor. She was covered with blood, gi ripped beyond repair, and she was panting heavily, but there was a glint of happiness in her eyes. "We can not leave without searching the wreckage. Any chance of their survival could prove disasterous for our effort." Li Wei said, channeling his energy into concentrated beams that slowly blasted the crumbled mech away in search for the body of Hiroshi. Kopi joined him and they searched in silence for several minutes. Finally Li Wei spotted the glint of blood red armor. He dusted the body off, but then it spoke. "Where...is...Dark-Darkley?" Hiroshi spat weakly, blood bubbling from his mouth. "Dead. Crushed under those rocks. Dare I say, as it should be." Kopi said cracking her knuckles. Hiroshi's eyes flickered, Li Wei was almost sure he saw Hiroshi attempt to smile, How messed up is Hiroshi? ''Li Wei thought. "Don't be so sure about that." A rough voice answered from behind Li Wei. He turned to meet the voice, but then all the energy was suddenly sucked out of him. He felt sticky, metallic fluid start to pour out of his stomach. The last thing Li Wei remembered seeing was Nightmare Revolution soldiers swarming the room and Darkley emerge from the shadows holding a blood splattered crossbow. ''I need to get back! ''Li Wei thougt desperatley, but as much as he tried, he just could not force himself to wake up. His consciousness was still there, but his physical body couldn't be stirred. He fought as hard as he could, but the darkness clouding his mind started closing in. Li Wei couldn't move he felt like he was suffocating. From somewhere beyond the prison that his body had become he heard a mournful scream, Li Wei reached out to comfort the person, but the darkness overcame him and everything disappeared. Kopi only saw a glimpse of Li Wei's body crumpling to the ground, blood spurting from the wound in his stomach, as she was tackled by the onslaught of Nightmare Revolution soldiers. They ripped her crossbow from her side and shackled her hands and feet together. The soldiers marched Kopi over to where Darkley was standing over Li Wei's body, admiring his kill. Hiroshi's unconcious form was slumped over near them. The soldiers placed Kopi down in front of Darkley, but even with the intimidating figure in front of her Kopi couldn't keep her eyes off Li Wei. She felt an overcoming feeling of grief--Ninjago's greatest saviour, warrior, teacher, and friend was gone. Tears welled in Kopi's eyes and Darkley smiled maniacly as she began to cry. Then Kopi stopped. The sadness faded and was replaced with a sense of power. Li Wei's life would not be wasted. He may be gone, but all of his Elemental Masters lived. Kopi looked into Darkley's lifeless eyes with a burning stare and before he realized what she was doing Kopi exhaled a cloud of poison that engulfed the Master of Shadow. ''Thanks for that Bane ''she thought. ''Now let's see what else I can do. '' Darkley fell over and screamed as the poison scorched his eyes. Taking that distraction Kopi used Chromoloy's gift of metal manipulation to break her chains and then jumped to her feet. She got her balance and yelled "Ninja GO!", launching into a furious Spinjitzu attack. The guards toppled over. Kopi blasted the surrounding soldiers with a stream of ice, freezing them in their places. By that time Darkley had dissolved into the shadows. "You can't hide from me this time Darkley, you coward!" Kopi yelled passionately as she shot a beam of light into the air. The room was bathed in white light leaving no more shadows. Kopi found Darkley cowering against a wall. "You can't hide from me any longer," Kopi huffed. She picked up a fallen spear from the ground and charged at Darkley. Inches away from Darkley, Kopi stopped. "I can't do this. If I were to bluntly, purposely take your life I would be no better than you. Li Wei taught me better--I am stronger than that. I will spare your life, but mark my words you will suffer for all the evil you've done." Kopi dropped the spear. Darkley crumpled to the ground. "Go ahead and cry, you don't deserve my attention." Kopi said as she walked away. With Kopi's back turned Darkley seized his chance. He grabbed the spear and aimed at the center of her back. Kopi dodged in time, blasting the spear away effortlessly with a sonic wave and then freezing Darkley in a cube of solid ice. Without a second glance she continued on her walk--Kopi was not that little frightened girl anymore, she had just cemented herself as a hard-core warrior. "Li Wei." a calm voice called from somewhere beyond. "Li Wei it is time to get up." Li Wei slowly got to his feet, shaking. He looked around--the world was so huge. He was in a beautiful, brightly lit pantheon of white marble pillars wrapped in lush green vines with soft pink and yellow flowers. The golden sun peeked out from behind the pure, white clouds that dotted the crystal blue sky. The air was so clean and the world was filled with a tantalizing floral scent. Li Wei looked down, he was wearing a simple brown tunic. His hair was cropped short and felt light and feathery on his head. His limbs were short and pudgy--was he...a child? From behind him a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. Li Wei turned to meet the man and nearly fell over in shock. The strong, chiseled face, tall nose, long black hair tied in a braid, striking blue eyes that seemed to be filled with infinite knowledge, and the wise smile were unmistakeable--it was his father. "It is about time you came back to me." He said embracing his son. "I'm sorry I had to leave." Li Wei sobbed, his strong, noble voice replaced by a child's squeal. "I know why you did." His father replied "Are you mad?" Li Wei asked, scuffing his feet on the ground. "You are not only my son, but a hero who left the only home he ever knew to save the few vulnerable innocents left in society full of narcissistic traitors. You were so young, but so brave. I was never mad, I only ever admired you." Li Wei continued to cry, for so many years the weight of leaving his father had plagued his otherwise peaceful mind, but now he had reconciliation. However, one question remained. "What happened to mother, was she okay?" "Your mother was always so loving and understanding. Nothing you did could ever have hurt her. She was so proud of you. She...she did not survive the fall of the Tengoku, but she has since gone to a better place. In fact she's looking forward to seeing you again soon." "She is?" Li Wei was overjoyed, a smile gracing his little mouth "Wait, but I am not ready to...move on. I can't leave them! I need to go back to Ninjago!" His father frowned "Your mortal journey is over Li Wei. It is your destiny to leave Ninjago for the next life now." "Have you forgotten that even my conception was forbidden, born of an immortal god and a mere shepherdess? That I was never intended to have been born. That I should have died when the Tengoku fell. Since when has destiny stopped me from doing the right thing?" Li Wei's appearance shifted. He was now in white tunic, draped with green. His hair was as long as his father's, also in a braid, and his limbs were lithe and strong--his teenage self. His father looked at the floor. "I would not expect any other answer from the great Spinjitzu Master." He took Li Wei into his arms and embraced him. "The journey back to the physical world will not be an easy one, but I have no doubt that you can not do it." Li Wei's appearance shifted to his present form and the two men looked each other in the eye. "You have my blessing, good luck." his father whispered "I love you." Li Wei responded. Slowly the beautiful afterlife of light and love fell away and Li Wei plunged back into the painful darkness. As Li Wei fell he suddenly came to a jerking stop--someone had reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked up to see a tall figure hovering mid-air. Above him he could see the blinding light emanating from the aura of the afterlife and below was a deep dark pit that went on for seemingly an eternity. Li Wei faced the tall figure and it took him a while to process who it was. She had silvery blonde hair and soft grey eyes, eyes Li Wei knew too well. "Nera." he breathed. She smiled serenely and nodded. "Wait. You are going up to...wait this means-no! No, Nera! What happened?" Li Wei shook, every tremor sending a writhing pain through his body. "I was shot with an arrow through the head--do not worry I suffered no pain." Nera took Li Wei's hands softly into her own and looked gently into her old friend's eyes. "Did you not see this coming? Your powers? Did they fail you?" Li Wei was puzzled as to how Nera didn't see this fate coming. "I knew the great risks of coming here today, but I needed to in order to defend my home and properly serve Ninjago as an Elemental Master. Besides, I have used my powers to avoid death far too long. It was my time." Li Wei took a deep breath and let the fact that Nera would never be with him again sink in. "Thank you for all you have done." "It was my pleasure. Now before I am truly gone I must tell you that I leave to you my sword. The Sword of Sanctuary. In it I have poured all of my knowledge, guard it. It is my legacy." "Nera," Li Wei smiled "That sword is not your legacy, the Elemental Masters are. It is you who sent me on this quest--had you not Ninjago would be destroyed. Forever will I be grateful for that." Li Wei let go of Nera's hands and a single tear rolled down her cheeks. She ascended upwards to the afterlife leaving Li Wei truly alone in the darkness. "Your death will not be in vain. No other lives will be taken today." Li Wei vowed and with that he crashed back into reality. Li Wei's body ached and his head throbbed with indescribable pain, but he had to keep his promise to Nera. Ninjago could suffer no longer under the tyranny of the Nightmare Revolution. He centered himself and took a deep breath. In his weakened condition this much exertion would most likely be catastrophic but no more lives would be lost to this war. Li Wei welled up all his remaining energy and drove it back down into his stomach. He felt the ball of energy grow until the pressure was on the verge of explosion. ''The last time I did this was with the Overlord ''Li Wei thought as he prepared to begin the ritual ''It was truly epic, but also so devastating. Li Wei rose slowly from where his body had laid, slumped and bloodied and with a triumphant cry he pronounced to the world that the First Spinjitzu Master had returned. "I LI WEI, MASTER OF ENERGY, CREATOR OF NINJAGO, AND FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER SUMMON THE GREATEST POWER KNOWN IN OUR REALM--THE GOLDEN POWER!" At that tendrils of pure blinding gold light burst forth from Li Wei's body. He rose from his spot and felt the power come over him. Li Wei wrapped himself in the tendrils, forming a cocoon, and let the power totally encase his body. The golden energy flooded through him and Li Wei felt his human form slip away to reveal a dragon--the Golden Dragon. The all-powerful, god-like dragon lived inside of Li Wei and in times of great desperation could be released, but that required immense sacrfice and would leave him extremely weak. Li Wei's Golden Dragon burst through the roof of the Nightmare Revolution's fortress. He then heaved a massive breath and all the walls of the fortress fell as though they had been made of paper. All those inside were left unharmed, including the Nightmare Revolution's soldiers, but they now stood powerless without their mighty fortress for protection. The prisoners of war ran free of their captors and joined the fight, reunited with their cause. The Dragon continued its flight--powerful metallic wings casting shadows on the war below as it flew through the air. As the dragon glided over the land every warrior of the Nightmare Revolution its shadow touched was barred from fighting--they immediatley dropped their weapons and were calmed with a sense of purity and peace. The blood was washed from the ground as beautiful crystal raindrops fell even though the sun still shone brilliantly. Fluffy white clouds rolled in and offered a majestic contrast of snowy white to the vibrant blue sky. The mangled corpses and dead bodies dissolved into the ground leaving patches of warm-colored wild flowers and lush grass behind. The helmets of the fallen soldiers were still given proper tribute as they flew to a corner of the battle field and arranged themselves in neat rows that would serve as a memorial. The Dragon circled the battlefield many times ensuring that all people knew that the battle was over and that the Elemental Masters had indeed won. Below the crowd cheered. Li Wei looked down to see the faces of his beloved Masters, as well as serveral soldiers of the Nightmare Revolution. Li Wei smiled, but then he realized how awfully tired he was. There was no more he could give. The Dragon steered back towards the ground as his vision clouded and the dizziness set in once again. Li Wei tried to move faster, but his body was entirely unable. The Dragon disappeared and Li Wei went crashing into the ground. Li Wei's eyes fluttered open. He could barely move, he was so weak, but a sense of relief washed over him--he knew Ninjago was safe. "You're awake." said a voice from behind him. Li Wei tried to turn to see who it was, but his limbs refused to move. Even the effort exhausted him. The voice came to the front and Li Wei saw the familiar face of Yuma, Master of Darkness. "Kopi just left. She had been sitting with you for three days, but we finally had to send her to bed." Li Wei tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth, only a soft moaning. "You need to go back to sleep." Yuma said softly, brushing Li Wei's dark hair from his eyes. "There is work to be done, but we have it handled--focus on healing yourself." With that Li Wei's mind slipped back into unconciousness and he fell asleep. Li Wei was suddenly wrenched from his warm blanket of sleep by a deep, calming voice. "Master Li Wei, incredibly sorry to wake you, but something urgent has just come up and your presence is required immediately." Li Wei stretched his arms, finding that he could move again. In front of him Quace was wringing his hands impatiently. Li Wei nodded, he tried to stand up, but his legs faltered. "If you wish I could carry you" Quace offered sincerely. "It really is quite important we go now." Li Wei was in no condition to argue, so as humiliating as it would be to be carried by the gentle giant, Li Wei agreed. Quace gently took Li Wei in his arms, slowly as to not hurt the fragile First Spinjitzu Master. As Quace walked through the healing tent, Li Wei's eyes welled with tears. He could see dozens of civilian soldiers that had joined the fight, but the most crushing blows came from seeing his Elemental Masters. Helena was laying in a bed complaining loudly as Echo adjusted some bandages on her fingerless right hand; Raithe sat clinging to Astra whose eye was missing "I thought I was going to lose you" he sniffed "Raithe, it's just my eye, besides no matter what we'll always be together" she replied; Bane was tending to Vadus who, to Li Wei's horror, was completely missing a leg. "How many?" Was all Li Wei could say "Lot's were injured, but nothing too serious." Quace replied slowly "....but, your friend Nera didn't make it." Li Wei nodded, he knew Nera was gone. "Also, Glacia....is gone. She died defending injured civilians." Li Wei's heart clenched and tears began to stream down his cheeks, but then Li Wei stopped. Shock numbed his emotions. Quace pulled back a curtain "Here we are." he said sadly. Behind the curtain, lay Agni. "It is time I bid you farewell, my friend." Li Wei struggled free of Quace's arms and ran to Agni's side. His body was racked with intense pain and he fell over several times along the way, but desperation had overridden any other of Li Wei's emotions. "No. Agni...what happened" Li Wei cried "I went to retrieve the body of Hiroshi, he was not entirely finished off. He struck me in the chest..." Agni heaved a heavy sigh, coughed violently, then continued "It was his final act--the effort killed him." "Agni, please, save your strength. I will heal you." Li Wei shakily raised his hand and tried to summon enough energy to help his friend. Agni can not die, he has a family, they need him....more selfishly ''I need him. With Nera gone, he is all I have left of my days long passed. ''However, as hard as Li Wei tried the power refused to come to him. Beside himself with the overcoming grief of pure helplessness Li Wei broke down. Massive crystal tears streaming down his face. Then a soft, warm hand reached in and freed Li Wei from his prison of misery. Li Wei's sapphire eyes met the burning gold of Agni’s. Though his life was extinguishing the fire inside of Agni's eyes still burned bright. "Li Wei, please, pull yourself together. I do not wish to be healed--you are far too weak still. The world does not need to lose you; I am not worth the life of the First Spinjitzu Master." Li Wei squeezed Agni's hand tighter. "Of course you are worth-" Agni interrupted Li Wei "Please. There is nothing that can be done, let me go as fate intended with my mind at peace. All I do ask of you is that bestow upon my children the power you offered me that I selfishly denied long ago." "If that is your wish, so shall it be." Li Wei took a deep breath and held back his tears--for Agni. "Agni, do you recall the time we were so focused on our sparring match that we failed to hear the instructor tell us to stop and we ended up continuing for another four hours?" Agni laughed, it pained him, but that no longer mattered. "How in Ninjago could I forget? We sparred right off the temple mountain and down into the village below--we had to work for months saving up enough money to repay all the damages to the shopkeepers." The two old friends smiled, joy washing through them for the first time in many weeks. They continued to share stories. The pain and the world around them faded away and all Agni and Li Wei could see was one another. The sun sank below the horizon in a glorious array of colors melting together over the fire of the sun. The following night was long and dark, the sky painted with gleaming stars--one for each of the souls that has perished in the prior day's battle--a beacon of pure gilded white over a deep inky canvas. As the sun began to ascend into the sky once again, the vibrant purples fading into bold red and passionate oranges a new soul joined the celestial congregation. Just as a new morning was dawning Agni died in the arms of a weeping Li Wei. As Agni had gotten progressively weaker and weaker Li Wei felt the need to cradle and protect his beloved friend more and more. At first Agni had protested, but eventually he found comfort in the arms of his companion. The air was silent and still as Li Wei saw Agni blink his beautiful golden eyes one last time, a single silver tear ran down Agni's cheek and Li Wei felt all the energy drain from Agni and leave the world. "I will love you, always" Li Wei choked softly. Agni died, the whisper of a smile on his face. Li Wei clung to his friend's body for what felt like an eternity. The sun soared across the horizon, but Li Wei felt no time pass. Finally, Li Wei could mourn no longer. It was time to address his Elemental Masters--Nera, Glacia, and Agni may be gone, but there remained so many warriors. Bane, Echo, Helena, Quace, Asha, Vadus, Astra, Raithe, Chromoly, Yoku, Titus, Bo, Yuma, and Kopi all had survived and were exceptional individuals worthy of indescribable praise and recognition. Li Wei gently laid Agni's body on his bed, brushing his hair away from his eyes and holding his hand one last time. Li Wei shakily rose to his feet and bowed to his friend before turning away and pulling back the curtain that had seperated him from the world. A cool, light breeze brushed Li Wei's face and the brilliant morning sun warmed his body and soul--Ninjago was starting a new without the tyranny of the Nightmare Revolution. As Li Wei slowly walked through the camp at the top of the ridge. Passing people stopped and stared. The First Spinjitzu Master had risen over evil yet again--a living legend. Word of his awakening spread and soon a congregation began to form where Li Wei had stopped at an outcropping overlooking the deep valley below that had once been marred by blood and death, now flourishing with rich, new life. Slowly from the dense pack of on-lookers the Elemental Masters began to trickle forward to greet Li Wei. Each gave him words of love and encouragement, but he refused to take their compliments without acknowledging their own greatness. Finally, the inevitable happened--it was time for Li Wei to speak. "I knew we could do it, I always believed. Now go deliver some super emotional, butt-kicking, army moving, tear jerking, good ol' fashioned Li Wei speech." Kopi said to Li Wei as she gave him a tight hug. Li Wei smiled--she had come so far, they all had. "My Elemental Masters, I do not wish to take your valuable time, as, I am sure we have all learned, our lives are not something to be wasted. Each and every one of us has a great destiny and purpose, if we only have the love and courage and passion to pursue it. All of you were already exceptional individuals when I first encountered you, but there was so much more inside of you, if it only had help to escape and bless our world. You have all made me proud beyond what my words can articulate. I know I will see so much of your compassion, determination, intelligence, strength, spirit, and love in the future as, my friends, this may have been the end of the Nightmare Revolution, but for our stories and the era of the Elemental Masters, why this is merely the beginnings." Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Completed Stories